Role-Player (part of Fearless Part 3 (retitled))
by Cubbie And Chris
Summary: part of Fearless PART 3: It has been 2 years since Commander Keith started his search for the Black Lion. The future Queen of Arus' strength, determination & beauty can rival any queen in the galaxy. She role plays an exotic character in order to save Keith (IN PROGRESS / TBC)


update as of 1st April 2013 - reopened this fanfiction

a) retitled as "Role Player" and changed summary

b) add continuing chapter (reclassified from 'complete' to 'In Progress)

c) personal author's note : totally IMHO only, but my Allura is a strong woman, as the protege & previously trained by Commander Kogane hmself, she is the alpha female to Keith's alpha male. Allura can easily rival, out-wit, out-charm and out-class even the notorious Merla of DDP. As an empath herself, Allura continues to learn more about her psychic and telepathic abilities.

d) see NEW / additional end notes for upcoming chapter 2

e) This fanfic is my Homage to Snarktronforce Voltron Twitter Role Play group that had its 1st anniversary last 5th March 2013. To Skechek, Snyperlady, IamDragonAce21, Icewyche, Raelee514, Malinkibelka, Hoofbeatz99, Bellantara, Cheetoy and Lance4ever (mychiefLurker lol) : you all rawk my world !

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

update as of 28th January 2013 - added image artwork for the mini-fic made by hubby Christian who is on deviantart as noelzzz

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Author's Notes

AN1) This can be treated as either a one-off answer to a KAEX challenge raised by Mertz with the theme "Allura saves Keith" and/or form part of a future chapter of my *cough* epic fanfiction "Fearless". Once again, there are hidden clues/hints within the story, which will be explained within the ongoing Fearless fanfiction.

AN2) This mini-fanfiction is for those who wanted a fast-paced story-telling. As I mentioned in Fearless, and Fearless poem, I continue to set the scenes, lay the foundation details of the story. But since this mini-fic is a considered a 'rescue mission' the tone of this mini-fic would relay some kind of sense of urgency for Allura to save Keith

AN3) OC names reflect my fav snarktronforce Twitter role players. (call it a homage for their continuous TRP every single night) I would like to acknowledge OC Snyper as one of **Snyperlady'**s character in her original fiction, and was used with permission. Both Snyper and **Cheetoy** provide my daily TRP KA fix.

AN4) Finally, Thank you to my loving and handsome hubby Christian, whose birthday's on Christmas Eve (it was our tenth wedding anniversary this 2012 and am still terribly smitten!) Christian has fully supported my new hobby by patiently editing / beta-reading my stuff, and creating awesome drawings that go well with my chapters and even made a separate Voltron folder on deviantart noelzzz-dot-deviantart-dot-com

And with the disclaimer clause that I don't own Voltron and its universe etc, etc.

**The Role Player**

by

cubbieberry

Allura was extremely agitated. She was pacing relentlessly in her office, like a lioness readying for a hunt. Hungry. Angry. Lusting for a fight.

The holocomm from her office hailed, a triple encrypted channel.

_Shit._

"Status!" she barked. She didn't care who it was on the other line.

"Princess, it's me... " Pidge calmly said. He was taken aback by Allura's ferocity. It had been two years since Black was confiscated. Pidge quietly thought that Allura had changed since their re-assignment back to Earth. Allura, in control, was Master and Commander of her planet.

Allura sighed apologetically. "Sorry Pidge... I can't… I can't... reach him… not through the bond... no signal on the special encrypted personalised channel you gave us. Tell me you got something... please…where is Keith now?" There was panic in her voice. She held her tears back a little longer. She must not cry now. Not now. Probably later.

"Princess, we tried to locate him as thoroughly as our underground networks would allow. I could only jam the signal intermittently. But I did get a location fix, a very faint one. You won't believe where Keith is: He's on the outer badlands, planet Bazuuura."

Allura's voice suddenly seethed with anger. "What the seven hells?! How did he get out so far? And…"

"Wait Princess, there's more. You won't like this. Keith's voltcom biometric data showed that he's injured. He's got a rare infection, a lethal one, so I checked the medical databases. There is an antidote, but it's not here on Earth or anywhere near his location.

_Oh no…_ Allura gasped, her eyes heart skipped a beat... _no... not Keith... not my love... oh please…_

Pidge continued, "My database is linked to the Castle, and it appears that Arus has a stockpile of vaccines and antidotes from all around the quadrant."

"We can thank Dr Gorma for that..." Allura whispereda breathless reply. Her mind was racing.

"You've got the antidote. But you have to get it to Keith, to administer it within the next twelve hours. The infection is spreading. If you don't get to him in time, we might lose him, Princess. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more, but I can't stay on this frequency for much longer... my cloaked signal is breaking up... I can only say please find a way to get to him i…"

The transmission abruptly ceased. The holo-screen went blank.

"Pidge! Wait… "Her hand reached out desperately toward the screen. The few precious minutes they had available to speak over the constantly varying encrypted channels had run out.

_Breathe... Breathe…_

Allura closed her eyes, squared her shoulders and emptied her mind.

In that moment of clarity, she saw... a vision… a solution.

Her eyes snapped open, and in them was a glintof steely resolution.

_:: Wherever you are, I will save you, Keith! :: _

vvvvVvvvvVvvv

"Aunty..." called a sleepy voice from the door. "Are you okay, Aunty?" Ten-year-old Lady Larmina rubbed her eyes. It was the middle of the night, and she could feel her aunt Allura was really upset

"Oh Larmina..." Allura closed her eyes, and tried not to show her niece how badly she felt that moment. "Please, dearest, go back to bed. "

"Wut's wrong?" Larmina yawned.

"I need to go off-planet for a while. I can't take you with me this time, sweetie. Promise me you'll be good to Nanny while I'm gone? There are extra lessons on the training sim, other martial arts you may want to try while I'm away... I've heard the _nunchaku _sim is cool... like... really bad..." Allura winked at her niece, knowing that any mention of martial arts would pique her interest straight away.

"Reeeallly?" Larmina lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I will only give you the access keys to the nunchaku hidden level, _IF_ you behave with Nanny and stay within your bodyguards' range. No ditching bodyguards when I'm gone… promise?"

Larmina pouted, but eventually relented to her aunt's request. "I promise."

"Good girl. Now, go back to bed." She kissed her niece on the forehead and ushered Larmina out of the office.

"Aunty, it's Keith isn't it? You gonna save Keith?" Larmina's eyes filled with concern for her aunt. She hadn't seen Princess Allura this worried before.

"Good night, Larmina"

vvvvVvvvvVvvv

Allura closed her eyes and unconsciously pinched the bridge of her nose, something Keith would do in emergency planning situations.

She moved all communications to the panic room, the most secure room in the castle. Setting all transmissions to the highest level of encryption, she hailed the best possible person to help her at times of extreme duress.

"Greetings, Lord Himura," Allura formally began as soon as the holo-screen image appeared before her.

"Your Royal Highness." Lord Himura bowed respectfully.

"Are we secure?" Allura spared no time as she immediately wanted to get the ball rolling.

"Yes, Princess, we are secure. Pidge contacted me immediately after his aborted conversation with you."

"So, you are aware of Commander Kogane's situation?" Allura asked.

"Yes, our entire organisation and all of our resources at your immediate disposal," assured Lord Himura.

"Good, that's what I needed to hear, Lord Himura. I need Snyper's team and Captain Rachel's fastest ship, from the _Bushido_ class. I need the ship prepped, cloaked and equipped with a full loadout. I need the best team I can trust, and time is a luxury I don't have right now. Commander Kogane needs the antidote in less than twelve hours. This is Keith we're talking about. "

_My Keith._ Allura was nearly in tears.

"I am hailing Snyper and Captain Rachel now. Thirty seconds until conference holo-screen commences."

_Thirty seconds. Half a minute. I am losing half a minute just waiting here._

"We'll reach him Allura." Lord Himura's words were calm, empathic and reassuring. Just like his nephew.

"Oh, uncle Kensan… " Allura's tears started to flow.

"We'll save him, dear. He's strong. Keith won't give up easily." Lord Himura Kensan replied with confidence.

Allura nodded. The holo-screen beeped twice, notifying them that both Snyper and Captain Rachel were online ready to receive orders.

In a conference discussion, Allura, Snyper, Rachel and Lord Himura started to plan. It would be a dangerous mission to rescue Commander Kogane.

It took half an hour to cover all the bases, after which Rachel notified Allura that her ship would be ready in another hour with Snyper's team on board, and would then reach Arus in fifteen minutes tops.

"Anonymous and expedient. We must play our roles well. Commander Kogane's life depends on it. I have to go now and prepare. Thank you everyone. The whole of Arus is indebted to you. _I _am indebted to you."

After Snyper and Rachel had logged off, Allura bid Lord Himura goodbye. "Uncle Kensan, thank you, I don't know what Keith and I would do without your help." Tears once again trickled down Allura's cheeks.

"Just get him back, Allura. Aunt Kaouri will be expecting both of you at the dojo. It is the most secure location for you both. Keith will heal faster with you there to take care of him."

vvvvVvvvvVvvv

Soon after, a dark figure in heavy black cloak waited at the castle gates with a couple of duffle bags in tow. _The Musashi,_ hovering above the castle, suddenly beamed the cloaked figure aboard.

"Welcome aboard, Your Royal Highness." A serious team of individuals met her at the bridge.

Allura nodded. Despite the adrenaline pumping in her veins, she was deadly calm. A lioness, inspecting her newly formed pride.

Everyone was in full disguise. Allura didn't even recognise herself.

:: _I'll do anything for you Keith_ :: she reached out through their bond, but felt no reply.

With a nod, Snyper motioned Allura toward the briefing room.

As soon as they'd all settled, Snyper ran through the operation again with the team. It would be quick. They already had a mole in the main market. The action was to start within half an hour of landing on the planet Bazuuura. This was not Galaxy Alliance territory. This was one of the more hostile planets on which neither Drule nor Alliance would dare land, a wilder, sleazier version of Dradin. For those who needed to escape, hide or disappear from the law, Bazuuura was the planet. Littered with bounty hunters, mercenaries and cut-throats, it was no place for a princess.

But Allura had complete faith and trust in Snyper and her team, especially after the month-long special operations training she'd undergone with them last year. Snyper and her team were the best in the galaxy.

Snyper had also decided to bring along the team's pet Cheekat. Gone were the days of trained canines, as those were for 'normal' Terran ops. But for exotic, galactic special ops, Cheekat was their feline.

Cheekat happily pounced on Allura. She stood on her haunches and licked the princess' cheek.

"Oh, so nice to see you again!" exclaimed the princess. Allura held Chee's face as tears welled in her eyes, "Oh Chee, help us find Commander Keith. We love him, don't we, Chee? Find him for us! Only you can do this task!" whispered Allura, and hugged the feline, running her hands through its luxuriant fur. Cheekat's eyes radiated devotion to the Arusian princess, as if to say "you can count on me! I will find the Commander, I will!" Cheekat rested her head and paws in the princess' lap while the meeting continued.

Allura was to play the role of Queen Mab, who was infamous in this sector of the galaxy as quite the person of ill repute, eyeing the best sordid flesh the market could offer. Queen Mab's notoriety preceded her. Nobody was allowed to stare at her beauty, unless they wanted to be turned to stone or have their eyes pulled out of their sockets by one of her illustrious lady entourage. The mighty Queen Mab commanded utter fear and respect in this sector. Nobody dared cross her.

Snyper explained that they'd already planted a mole. One of her team members named Markus was already part of the auction team. Tonight's auction was by invitation only. Apart from their group, there were two other minor queens that would possibly compete in the auction. It was a good thing Allura's Arusian treasures and accounts were not an issue. Money was not an concern especially when she needed to get her Black Lion pilot back.

Because of the number of invitees, their movements would be limited, and tracking Commander Keith would be extremely difficult, given the limited amount of time they had to administer the antidote.

Snyper chose female operatives for this particular mission. They formed Queen Mab's entourage as well as bodyguards. Not only were they the best soldiers on Snyper's team, they were also the most gorgeous kickass women any man would lust and drool after. Kristy, Casey, Tara, Malin and Bella were all dressed in the same manner as Allura: black lace stockings with garter straps, leather or finely laced brassieres and thong undies that showed off their sculptured buttocks. One look at this stunning group would silence an entire arena of male gawkers. And to ensure that those gawkers kept their distance, all but Allura carried an array of weapons slung on their shapely, well-toned bodies, weapons that were the defining part of their very suggestive and minimal wardrobe: broadswords, sabres and _katanas_, glorious battle axes, crops, jagged knives, as well as shiny ninja stars and an occasional robotic black mamba to complete their menacing ensemble. Once they'd wrapped up the final run-through, Captain Rachel informed them over the communicator that they were in orbit over Bazuura and would make planetfall in precisely ten minutes.

"Check all comms, ladies, " Snyper ordered as the ship landed, and when everyone gave the thumbs up, Captain Rachel released the hatch to reveal a waiting crowd.

"Keep all systems ready for immediate flight out of this wretched dump," Snyper instructed Rachel before they stepped out. "All weapons armed and on standby. I don't trust this place. As soon as we step off the ramp, activate the force field, I don't want to deal any critters on board."

Allura had to remind Captain Rachel to also keep the on-board med team on high alert and at the ready. Allura was very glad that Lord Himura had insisted on bringing the fleet's best medtechs aboard the _Musashi_.

And with that, Snyper motioned to the team. "It's show time!"

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Sway those hips, ladies! " giggled Casey on her comm, as she strode with supple grace.

"Easy for you to say, Miss Pointe Shoes," hissed Tara. "These wretched mile-high heels are killing my knees."

"Darn you Snyper, I didn't know you're all legs!" teased Kristy. Snyper was the tallest on the team.

Bella couldn't resist showing off her massive axe, and swung it around as they slowly sauntered off the ramp, clearing an opening in the crowd. "If this isn't a catwalk, I don't know what is."

"Ladies, I only have two words for all of you," said Malin as she made dramatic twirls with her _nanchukus_. "Two words: Brazilian wax. "

"Eyes on the ball, ladies, our Queen Mab is about to descend," warned Snyper. As Allura's bodyguards, they formed a perimeter around her.

"All clear your Highness," Snyper piped on the comm. Allura, dressed magnificently as Queen Mab, gracefully stepped down the gangplank with her chin high and eyes set in an iron gaze. Even Snyper and her team couldn't resist admiring their royal friend.

Allura had ditched the heavy black cloak she'd worn during the entire flight. Her regal gait made her look like she was floating rather than walking. Her outfit left little to the imagination. There were henna tattoos on her hands, upper arms and shoulders. Her voltcom was disguised as a black bangle decorated with leather and steel straps. She wore a filmy fabric that seductively clung around her waist, a black triangular patch the only opaque material covering the essential parts. As revealing as it was, it only enhanced her ethereal presence.

The henna tattoos continued over her muscular stomach up to her full breasts. There was a half-crescent black moon on each of her nipples and areola. In contrast to the tattoos, her creamy skin gleamed in the overcast Bazuuran sky. Allura's once golden mane was now completely jet black, and the tresses seemed to float behind her as she walked. She had specifically wanted it to be as black as Keith's hair.

In this stunning role-play, Allura as Queen Mab was simply… exotically breathtaking!

Kristy broke the admiring reverie with a wolf whistle. "Princess, you sure are a hottie! No wonder Commander Kogane had devoted his life to your service. " she chuckled.

"Kristy, shuddup. You're just jealous cos you've been pining for the other Voltron pilot," teased Captain Rachel, who was monitoring the luscious retinue from the ship's bridge. Kristy couldn't help but pout at that remark. Yes, the Red lion pilot would love her outfit right now. "After we're done here, can we go kidnap Commander Lance, pretty please?" She dramatically batted her eyelashes at her team leader as they left the ship.

The crowd was deafeningly silent now with jaws hanging wide open as they ogled and gaped at the dark Queen passing in their midst.

Walking beside Queen Mab was her Cheekat, constantly growling and snapping menacingly towards the gawking crowd around them.

At the entrance of the auction house, the house-keeper-auctioneer bowed clumsily towards the royal troupe. "Y-Y-Your Majesty… Th—thank you for gracing us with your presence at tonight's special auction," he stammered, and with a gruesome toothless slimy smile he awkwardly tried to sidle closer to the Queen.

With a swift movement, Snyper's knife was on the auctioneer's throat. "My dear auctioneer, didn't we send you strict and specific rules on how to treat and approach our Queen Mab? You are not to raise your eyes to Her Majesty, unless you prefer I remove those precious eyes of yours and feed them to her cheekat. You shall speak only to me, and NOT directly to the Queen, is that understood?" seethed Snyper. She held the auctioneer in a head lock. Fear filled the greasy house-keeper's eyes, yet he couldn't resist a lascivious grin at being held captive by a muscular brunette in thigh-high leather boots.

"Gentle mistress Snyper, " Malin calmly interjected, "Our house keeper may have some use for us, as our Queen would like to inspect the items prior to the auction. " It was now Malin who held the quivering auctioneer at knife point.

"Your grace, your eminence… f-f-f-forgive me… but these are the house rules and the items are being prepped as we speak." His bloodshot eyes were finding some sanity over the presence of the blade-wielding beauties that held him.

"Perhaps our cheekat can do the inspection for our Queen Mab, then," said Bella. Before the auctioneer could protest, Cheekat bolted and headed towards the prep room.

Cheekat had been fitted with two darts on either side of her studded leather collar, each containing the antidote for Commander Kogane. Also, a tiny video camera was hidden between the feline's eyes, and its feed was monitored on the _Musashi's_ bridge.

From Captain Rachel's screen, she could see Cheekat's visual. In a large room behind the auction stage, there were five men, stripped down to their boxers, being cleaned, oiled and forced to drink a cocktail of drugs. This was to make them submissive and to enhance their physical endowments. They were also blindfolded; their hands tied behind their backs, and were seated on round wooden stools.

"Crap. Hey guys..." Captain Rachel warned the team. "Cheekat's got something on visual. They're being prepped all right, and drugged too. Shit. I'll see if I can enhance a screen shot of that cocktail and send it over to the medtechs. And the men all look alike, too. I can't tell which one is Commander Kogane."

"I would know." Allura quietly spoke. She'd been quiet all that time. Allura was focusing on trying to re-engage her bond with Keith. They were so close now, but he was still not responding.

Markus, their mole, piped in the comm. "Captain Rachel, there will be five men to be privately auctioned tonight. Commander Keith would be the third person in the auction."

"Where are you Markus?" asked Snyper. "We're being led to our private booths overlooking the stage. Is the auction about to start?"

"Yes Snyper, the auction starts immediately after the prep. You're relegated to individual box seats, to keep the bidders' identities secret," replied Markus.

"Oh, what fun!" said Casey as she rolled her eyes, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Cheekat sniffed at the third blindfolded person. _It's Him! _Chee wagged her tail, very happy she'd remembered the Commander's scent and that she'd found him. Cheekat nuzzled the commander with her wet nose and gave a yelp-mew and a quiet growl, hoping to get some reaction.

"Cheekat's found him, your Highness! But Chee couldn't elicit a response from the commander. I think they've drugged him bad. He's blindfolded and we can't see his eyes. "

With a swift movement, Cheekat moved closer to Keith's bare shoulders, and injected him with the darts.

"Snyper, antidote successfully administered by Cheekat, over. Please advise," reported Captain Rachel.

The spectators gathered in front of the stage, and the auction began as the five exquisitely sculptured, blindfolded men were led out, their wrists shackled in front.

Allura was seated languidly in a throne-like chair under a canopy draped with fine silks. Her luscious legs gleamed while her face remained in shadow. To the crowds below, Queen Mab appeared to be watching the auction intently, but Allura was actually checking her voltcom, monitoring Keith's biometrics and whether the administered antidote was working.

Without any warning, Allura gasped and beckoned to Snyper. She spoke urgently, "We need to move… we need to grab Keith _NOW,_ and get him to the med bay in less than ten minutes before he goes into cardiac arrest!"

_What the fuck?_ An aghast Snyper stared at Allura.

"Now, Snyper! I have no time to explain. Trust me on this one and follow my lead!" commanded the princess.

"Oh shit! Here we go…" hissed Kristy.

Allura quickly called her whip from her voltcom and flicked it around the lights that hung above the stage. Swinging over, she landed on stage with the lithe grace of a lioness ready to pounce. Lusting over her prey with glinting eyes, she spoke loudly, her silky tone dripping with unrestrained desire. "I want _this_ one!"

As Queen Mab, Allura casually circled the half-naked commander in front of her, inspecting every inch of glistening muscle. His arms hung chained in front of him. She caressed his chest, and placed her palm on his heart.

Everyone in the audience gasped and other bidders vehemently protested as the auction had just started, with only the first item up for bid.

Allura's seductively armed posse landed around her and Keith, weapons poised to strike down anyone who dared disagree further. Cheekat snarled and bared her teeth, ready to tear apart any of her mistress's opponents.

Snyper exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone, "What Queen Mab wants, Queen Mab gets. This is what happens when you don't grant her an inspection of your items before the action."

Keith was heavily drugged. With a blindfold tight over his eyes, the commander was unable to see. Sounds and voices seemed muddled to him in this state. He couldn't focus at all, nor did he have command of his own body. A sense of formless dread filled him.

Suddenly he felt hand a cool hand on his chest, and a clear blast of sound & light echoed in his bond. He couldn't comprehend the intensity, and vaguely thought "S_he's half a galaxy away. It can't be! Allura..."_

He felt his shackles and chains ripped apart by an energy blast and his arms were free. His body was exhausted and he dropped to his knees. He was completely drained, and felt himself falling into blackness.

Then he felt familiar warmth, and smelt her intoxicating scent of plum blossoms… he suddenly remembered... All he could do was smile as darkness overwhelmed what little strength remained. Then calm silence overtook him.

Once Allura had undone Keith's chains, she engulfed him in an energy sphere and lifted him up as she and her deadly entourage made their way towards the exit. Nobody dared challenge the mighty Queen Mab. Everything had happened too fast for the audience, who were watching in shock and awe, with some assuming it was part of the evening's entertainment.

Once the entire rescue team had stepped outside into the planet's putrid air, Markus detonated explosive charges that he had set at the auction house's exits, sealing all the occupants inside while the team made their way to the _Musashi_, encountering little resistance along the way.

Captain Rachel beamed Allura and Keith directly to the medical bay, while Snyper and her team made their way to the ship's cargo entrance. The _Musashi_ launched immediately and was soon outside Bazuuura's atmosphere.

Allura had done it.

_He's safe. That's all that matters to me now, _she thought, as the ship hit light speed.

Tears of relief rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms tight around her beloved Keith.

To Be Continued... (next chapter 2 - The Healer : Allura brings Keith to a secret location that Lord and Lady Himura have prepared for the young couple. There, she will devote her time to help / nurse Keith back to health)


End file.
